Indominus Rex
Indominus rex or I. rex for short is a new attraction in Jurassic World. The hybrid was created by combining the genetic traits of multiple species. She serves as the main antagonist in Jurassic World. "Indominus rex" means "Fierce/Untamed King" in Latin, after the hybrid dinosaur's erratically destructive and murderous nature. Creation InGen's chief scientist, Dr. Henry Wu, was fascinated with the possibility of creating entirely new species by gene mixing ever since he learned that the inclusion of frog DNA had given the dinosaurs the ability to switch gender. In 1997, he created a hybrid plant. Some of the known species that were used in the creation of the hybrid are: T. rex, raptor, cuttlefish, (possible) snake, tree frog (confirmed in the film), Carnotaurus, Giganotosaurus, Majungasaurus, Rugops (confirmed on the website), and Therizinosaurus (confirmed by Jack Horner). Story of the Killer of Fun Twenty years after the events of the original film, Dr. Henry Wu, Vic Hoskins, and their research team in InGen forms a new species by using the genes of other dinosaurs, sparking more attention of their successful park Jurassic World in Isla Nublar, which resulted in the hatching of Indominus rex. Originally,two Indominus were cloned, in case one died, but after they hatched, the older one cannibalized her sibling before being placed in her enclosure. After being displayed to Claire Dearing (the park's operation manager) by Simon Masrani (CEO of Masrani Global Corporation and owner of Jurassic World), Masrani requests that he would like Owen Grady (a velociraptor trainer and the main protagonist of the film) to inspect the Indominus to ensure the park's safety. At the time of their visit, the Indominus hasn't reached full size yet. Owen and two of the staff arrive at the Indominus enclosure, only to find out that she has escaped by scaling the wall. However, it turns out that the Indominus has actually faked her escape by leaving claw marks on the wall and ambushed the three, with Owen barely escaping. The two staff, however, were grabbed and eaten by the I. rex. The Indominus was now loose on the park. Going against Owen's advice to take down the Indominus, Masrani sends in an ACU unit to stop the Indominus' rampage, but the hybrid used its camouflage ability to ambush the team, resulting the deaths of many of the men while the remaining ones flee away. Realizing that this has gone out of hand, Claire shuts down the northern area of the park. Zach and Gray Mitchell, Claire's nephews were in a gyrosphere checking out a small herd of ''Ankylosaurus'' on the restricted area, but encountered the Indominus, who then kicks the gyrosphere right to the ankylosaurs, causing them to panic and damaging the gyrosphere in the process. During the time, the Indominus manages to fight one Ankylosaurus before turning it over on its armor and decapitating it. Afterward, she proceeded to attack the gyrosphere by breaking it, nearly killing Zach and Gray. However, the two escaped by running away from her & jumping off a waterfall to safety, leaving the Indominus to find new prey. As they search for the boys, Owen and Claire soon learn that the Indominus has killed several Apatosaurus without devouring them, realizing that she is killing for sport rather than for food. They enter the old visitors' center, only to be brought a fierce welcome arranged by the Indominus. Fortunately, the two manage to escape alive.The Indominous rex escapes Masrani's death in a helicopter explosion. Deciding now that the Indominus is too dangerous to be left alive, Masrani decides to take matters into his hands. He and a couple of InGen personnel pursue the Indominus in a helicopter, but the hybrid ruptured into the Jurassic World Aviary, releasing all the Dimorphodons and Pteranodons in the enclosure and causing them to attack Masrani's helicopter and let it fall into the aviary, killing Masrani and the personnel in a brutal explosion. This action caused the visitors to be attacked by them on Main Street, as well as a few infantile dinosaurs to be taken as prey. This also resulted the death of Claire's personal assistant "Zara" Young, who was attacked by a Pteranodon on the Jurassic World Lagoon before the two are devoured by the Mosasaurus. |centre]] Following Masrani's death, Hoskins takes over Jurassic World and plans to use Owen's Velociraptors (Blue, Echo, Delta, and Charlie) to fight back against the Indominus and Owen reluctantly tags along. However, Owen soon learns that the Indominus had a little of raptor DNA, which allowed the hybrid to communicate with his Velociraptors and make them turn against the InGen team. This resulted the deaths of Hoskins, the InGen team, and Charlie the raptor while the Indominus fled.Following the deaths of Hoskins, Charlie, and the InGen team, the three Velociraptors rekindle the relationship between themselves and Owen and help him fight the Indominus, realizing now that the hybrid was only using them for her own purposes. Unfortunately, the Indominus was too strong and managed to kill the raptor Delta by throwing her into a nearby restaurant's grill, causing her to be burned avile. The Indominus then kills the raptor Echo by snatching her and throwing her aside. Knowing that Owen and the raptors don't have the strength and power to overtake the Indominus, Claire releases a Tyrannosaurus rex, Rexy, from her enclosure to even the odds against the Indominus. |centre]]At first, the Indominus has the upper hand against Rexy, but before she could kill her, but Blue arrives to aid Rexy, who then fights back against the Indominus, shoving her near the Jurassic World Lagoon. There, the Mosasaurus rises from the water and grabs the Indominus by the neck, and Rexy, Blue, and the humans watch as the mosasaur drags the screeching Indominus down to the depths of the lagoon, where the hybrid is devoured. '' |centre]]Despite the fact the Indominus is finally gone for good, her actions caused Jurassic World to be permanently shut down as all of the surviving humans head onward to the mainland while the surviving dinosaurs are set free in the wild again following the Indominus' demise. Also, with one of her creators, namely Dr. Wu, along with survived Hoskins' men escaped with some dinosaur embryos and data full of dinosaurs DNA that having promising potential for the warfare purposes (presumably along with Indominus' genetic code), there's still a chance that another artificial dinosaur like her would born and start another incident that surpassed her records in Jurassic World. Abilities and Speical Abilities She was given the abilities from each of genetic choices such as her high intellect from the Velociraptor but much smarter, her size and incredible strength from the Tyrannosaurus ''DNA with powerful jaw strength as well, tree frog DNA to change body temperature, and cuttlefish DNA to be given the ability to camouflage herself. Strength and Fighter She had shown her strength in the film, being able to break down the large glass cage for the flying reptiles and able to crush the gyrospheres with her powerful jaw strength, though she did this by using the Ankylosaur to twist the neck. She was even shown to be able take on Rexy, overpowering the ''T. rex and probably would have killed her if Blue had not intervened. She also has long arms and claws to pick up people and slash dinosaurs, which comes from the Therizinosaurus as shown from her that can cause raptor to be coma state for short peirod of time. Speed and Acrobatics She was said to be able to run 30 mph in her enclosure, but she can run much faster outside of her cage. Not only did she possessed great speed, she also had amazing acrobatics as she had great gripping clawed hands to grab human, able to use her tail whip, and great counter balance to make quick turns. Intelligence Her intelligence was super high as she made claw marks on the wall to make Owen and the others thinking she had escaped, but it was a trap for the humans to get into the enclosure, knowing they will come to inspect it. She was even shown to be able to remember the tracker that was installed in her body to used on her, so she made her own plan to use it against the humans. As she knew exactly where they were when they created her in her skin to ambush. The I. rex was able to use scared pterosaurs out of their enclosure to attack the helicopter. She was even able to command the trained Velociraptors to make them on her side to attack the humans as she was the alpha for having the Velociraptor DNA. She was intelligent enough to hunt for sport, although not many species are intelligent enough to hunt for sport/fun. Technically, only human, from all species living today, is that intelligent. Higher Durability, Endurance and Stamina She has a greater durable body because of T. rex and Velociraptor DNA to take many attacks from her enemies such as guns, an Ankylosaurus, the Velociraptors' attacks, and Rexy's strength. She did not show too much difficulties of pain from guns firing at her but the dinosaur attacks was shown to have hurt the I. rex. Even when Rexy pushes her into objects and tossed the I. rex, she still got back up to keep continue to fight her enemies. When the Mosasaurus attacked her by gripping her neck, it was still not enough to kill the I. rex. The Indominus screeched in pain as she gets dragged to her watery death. She have proven her high stamina, being able to fight for long periods of time or run long distances to chase her prey. As proven for entire day that her high stamina came from the DNA of the Velociraptor and extra from the DNA T. re''x to make the ''Indominus rex. Special Abilities Cuttlefish DNA Having the special abilities of camouflage allows her to be able to blend in her surroundings which was very effective in hiding from trackers. She was even shown to be able to turn colors due to the DNA of cuttlefish. Snake DNA With the snake DNA able to have the ability of jaw expanding. Also with the snake DNA was given heat signatures and night vision as well. Tree Frog DNA She was also given the DNA tree frog of Thermal Invisibility that can cloak herself against inferred scanners, rendering modern technology is useless to track movements. Velociraptor DNA The Indominus rex also having the Velociraptor DNA to communicate with Velociraptors to take over pack as her own. Trivia *The first camouflaging dinosaur appears in The Lost World book by Michael Crichton, but the dinosaur was left out of the movie adaptation. In the Lost World book, the Carnotaurus uses a chameleon-like ability to blend into its environment to surprise its victims. In the Jurassic World movie, Indominus rex uses the same ability in a similar manner. Coincidentally, Carnotaurus DNA was used in the creation of Indominus, but for the osteoderms on it's back and the pair of horns on its' head, not the camouflage. *The Indominus rex's Velociraptor traits are evident much earlier in the film during the scene outside its enclosure. When it hunches over quill like hairs can be seen down its neck and back, a characteristic unique to Raptors. *The roars of Indominus were made from the vocalizations from many different animals. To give the hybrid's vocal mass, the sound designers used vocalizations from walruses, whales, beluga whales, lions and pigs. Monkeys, dolphins, macaques, and fennec foxes were used as well. The sound designers for Jurassic World did not use sound effects similar to the Tyrannosaurus to differentiate the Indominus from the famous theropod and wanted it to sound irritable to the viewers to make them dislike the hybrid. In trailer releases for Jurassic World, Indominus's roars were reused from Tyrannosaurus rather the roars heard in the actual film. *It is likely it has snake DNA in it as it also can "see" people's body heat in a similar way that the family Crotalinae also known as pit adders or pit vipers. *Many fans have noted that the Indominus rex is similar to the Baryonyx Rudy from the film Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs or the fictional Vastatosaurus rex from the 2005 remake of King Kong. The hybrid also resembles an unidentified theropod that appeared in the first issue of the IDW comic series Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games. Furthermore, some have noted that Indominus is very allosaurid in appearance. *Because of many people's disappointment of the I. rex's appearance, they created the #buildabetterfaketheropod project to make their own hybrid theropods. *The limited edition Jurassic World Blu-Ray gift set came with a model of Indominus rex as well as a model of a Tyrannosaurus. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Animals that caused deaths Category:Dinosaurs that caused deaths Category:Hybrids Category:Deceased